Friction materials are often useful for applications where opposing surfaces engage to transmit mechanical and/or thermal energy. For example, friction materials may be disposed between opposing surfaces in brake, clutch, and torque conversion applications. Such applications often require friction materials having excellent friction stability and wear-, noise-, pressure-, and temperature-resistance.
One type of friction material, a partially-wet friction material, may be specifically useful for applications requiring reduced lubrication during mechanical and/or thermal energy transmission. For example, partially-wet friction materials are often at least partially submerged in, and impregnated with, a liquid such as brake fluid, automatic transmission fluid, and/or oil during operation.